


Our Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [SNK CHAPTER 107 SPOILERS]In the year before the fall of Wall Maria, Mikasa shares an important secret with Eren.





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the text leaks for chapter 107 (translated by u/OrganicDinosaur), and this idea popped into my head. Figured I should just write it?

_“Show it to her, Mikasa.”_  

 _“But.... I can’t,” Mikasa sighs. “My mother stressed how important it was to keep this secret.”_  

 _“You showed it to me when we were kids,” he says softly._  

* * *

 

“Alright Mikasa,” Armin announces. “It’s your turn.”   

“Um,” MIkasa ponders, sitting in the grass with her two best friends.   

“Which one would you rather see?” Armin repeats the question. “The burning water... the land of ice.... the plains of sand.... any of those other places we were talking about? “  

“I don’t really know,” she states. “They all sound really nice.”   

“You have to pick one,” Armin encourages.   

“You heard what my choice was,” Eren tells her.  “So... which would you pick?”   

“I guess...” Mikasa hesitates. “I guess I’d want to go with you to see the burning water.”   

“You have to pick something different,” Armin corrects her.   

“Why does she have to?” Eren asks. “She can come with me if she wants.”   

“I guess since we’re just pretending,” Armin shrugs. “I can accept that answer.”   

Mikasa adjusts her scarf out of habit and Armin seems to notice something as she does so, a glimmer of curiosity apparent in his eyes.   

“What happened to your arm, Mikasa?” he inquires.   

Mikasa looks down at the bandage that is poking out past the sleeve of her shirt and panics.   

“It’s uh... it’s um... nothing...” she mutters. “I just tripped and scraped my arm.”  

“You tripped?” Armin asks, confused. “You never trip.”   

“It was uh...”   

 _Shoot_.    

“It was my fault,” Eren interrupts. “I bumped into her and made her fall.”   

“Good job Eren,” Armin teases. “Knocking over girls now.”   

“You know me,” he shrugs, unaffected.   

A bell tolls in the distance signaling the beginning of another hour.   

“Oh!” Armin exclaims. “I’ve gotta run. It’s gonna be dark soon!”   

He scoots onto his knees and then climbs to his feet.   

“Better hurry,” Eren laughs. “Don’t want to miss dinner.”   

“See you guys tomorrow!” he calls, before sprinting off in the direction of home.   

Eren and Mikasa watch in silence as Armin puts distance between them and eventually disappears.  

  

“Thank you,” Mikasa finally mumbles, when Armin can no longer be seen.  

“No thanks needed,” Eren insists. “But do I get to know what that bandage is for?”   

Mikasa looks down at her arm uncomfortably. She was told to never show  _anyone_. Her mother had been firm in that.  _Only people that can be trusted._   

“My mom told me to keep it a secret,” she whispers almost inaudibly, adjusting her scarf.  

“I promise I wont tell,” Eren insists. “Not my parents. Or even Armin.”   

“Not even Armin?”   

“Not even him,” he flashes her a toothy grin. “It will be  _our_ secret.”   

Mikasa likes the idea of having a secret that is just theirs. She’s about to agree, when Eren extends his hand to her... and he’s sticking out his... pinky?  

She just looks at him in confusion before he says “give me your pinky.”   

“Why?” she asks, extending her own hand forward before waiting for him to answer.   

“Because,” Eren tells her, taking her outstretched hand and entwining his pinky with hers. “It’s how you pinky swear.”   

“I don’t know what a pinky swear is,” Mikasa confesses, ashamed. Her pinky is still wrapped in his and she’s feeling awkward.  

“It’s simple,” Eren beamed. “Now that we are holding each other's pinkies, I just need to say that I pinky swear never to tell anyone our secret.”   

“But why pinky swear?” Mikasa still doesn’t get it, and can't help feeling stupid.   

“Oh,” Eren says, scratching his head with the hand that isn’t holding hers. “If I break the promise, it means my pinky will fall off.”   

He laughs, but Mikasa is horrified. Her eyes widen in shock and she can only stare at Eren wordlessly.   

“ _Oh_ _come on_  Mikasa,” he laughs. “It’s not like it will  _really fall off.”_   

She lets out a giant sigh of relief and even laughs a little.   

“I mean,” Eren continues, “I’ve never actually broken one so I’m not completely sure. And I don’t plan on breaking this one so we’re good.”   

He smiles at her confidently, and Mikasa realizes she’s still holding onto his pinky.  She quickly drops it and feels her face heat, keeping her eyes on the ground.  

A few moments of silence pass between them and she isn’t sure if she should say something. She’s about to open her mouth, but Eren beats her to it.   

“So...” he says, drawing it out. “Are you gonna show me what’s under the bandage?”   

Mikasa’s confidence returns and she only pauses for a second before nodding. “Yeah.”   

She rolls up the sleeve of her shirt, exposing the bandage that has become a permanent accessory on her arm.   

She fingers the edge of the cloth, where she knows the edge of the bandage is tucked into itself at her forearm. She finds that end and begins pulling and unraveling.   

It doesn’t take long before her arm is bare. It always feels so strange to take this off now. It seems to have become a part of her. The air feels so cold on her skin. The flesh is sensitive and the slight breeze tickles.   

“ _WOAH_!” Eren exclaims, his mouth hanging open. “Is that a tattoo??”   

“Uhh,” is all Mikasa can think to say.   

“My dad told me about them,” he rambles excitedly. He’s holding her arm in one hand and poking at her marking with the other. “But I’ve never seen one before!”   

“Oh,” Mikasa mumbles. She’s never seen one before either, on anyone besides her or her mother.  

“Did it hurt?” he asks, looking up to meet her eyes.  

“Yeah,” Mikasa admits. “It hurt really bad when I got it.”   

“Eeek,” Eren winces, poking at it some more.   

She can’t help but laugh at the face he makes as he pokes her arm, like he thinks it will do something if he touches it enough times or in a specific spot.  

“What does it mean?” Eren asks her.  

“My mom told me that it’s important to her side of my family,” she explains. “She said someday I would give it to my kids too.”  

“That’s awesome! My family doesn’t do anything cool like that!”   

“You think it’s cool?” Mikasa asks. She’s never thought of it as anything special or  _cool_  really.   

“Big time!”  

Eren gives her another big grin and she can’t help but smile back.   

“Thanks for showing me,” he tells her when she begins to rewrap the bandage around her arm.   

“Just don’t tell anyone,” she reminds him. “ _Please_.”  

“I won’t,” he agrees. “I pinky swore, so it’s our secret.”  

He uses his palms to push himself up off the grass and offers his hand to help her up.   

“Thanks,” she huffs, accepting his hand and pulling herself to her feet.   

“Let’s go home,” he says.   

“Home,” Mikasa nods, smiling and shifting her scarf around her neck. “Let’s go.”  

* * *

 

 _“You showed it to me when we were kids,” he says softly._  

 _She looks at him._  

 _“Surely, the secret was for a day like this one.”_  

 _He’s right._  

 _If there was ever a time... it’s_ _now._  

 _Mikasa rolls up her sleeve..._  

 


End file.
